


Glee but everyone’s fat

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Burping, Chubby Kink, Farting, Fat - Freeform, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat appreciation, fat kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mr Shue has a fat kink, and when his relationship with Emma doesn’t work out, he decides to fatten up the glee kids
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine let out a huge burp and continued to stuff his face. He was the fattest among everyone else, having quickly gone up from 350 pounds to 820 in a mere 3 months.

Finn was the second heaviest, weighing at 778 pounds. Then Kurt at 680. Then Puck at 640. Rachel at 637. Mercedes at 612. Sam at 547. Artie at 530. Santana and Brittany both at 498. Quinn at 370. Tina at 340. Then Mike at 320.

And since Blaine was the heaviest at the end of the month, he got the prize. To be hand fed by their master, Mr Schue.

They had been doing this for 2 years now. Everyone had been reluctant at first, but one taste of Mr schues food got them hooked.

He wheeled over the giant chocolate cake to Blaine, rubbing his best boys belly for good luck.

None of the kids fit into their clothes anymore, the fabric all ripped and their bellies falling out. They all loved it. When they werent eating, they were rubbing their fat.

Mr Schue grabbed a handful of chocolate cake and shoved it into blaines face, who happily ate it.

Kurt stopped eating just to stare at his boyfriend, wishing he could be as heavy. He started eating his chips again, determined to be the heaviest at the end of next month.

Blaine finished the cake in 5 minutes and instantly asked for more. Mr Schue laughed and bent down to suck Blaines cock. Blaine was always naked, nothing ever fit him.

Puck, Finn, Kurt and Rachel were also always naked, and loved when mr schue fucked them.

And they all wanted to get fatter for him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel leaned back in her seat and patted her belly. She was tired from moving her arm so much, so she had demanded that mr schue feed her. He fed her 11 boxes of pizza and she ate it all up.

At first when all this started she was unhappy. She gained weight easily and hated her figure, but she couldn’t stop.

At the end of the first month, she was the heaviest. But when mr schue congratulated her and fed her the cake, she was determined to get the fattest.

She loved competitions.

She hadn’t won since then, but she was still determined. She would eat whatever it took to be the fattest.

Finn patted her fat belly lovingly.

He had loved the food and weight gain right from the start. He was one of the few members to wear a diaper and shit himself, the rest passing a waste bucket round. He also never washed himself, sweated a lot, and was always gassy, farting and burping a lot. Rachel loved him for it.

He farted now and rubbed his belly, getting grease stains everywhere.

If Rachel couldn’t be the fattest, she would gladly help her boyfriend get there. 


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine burped loudly, earning a cheer from everyone. He had just polished off his 100th pizza for that morning, and he was very proud of himself.

Kurt was too, rubbing his belly and kissing his cheek. He even shared his bag of chips with Blaine, and Kurt never shared.

Blaine was quickly coming into the 900 pounds, while Kurt was approaching the middle of the the 800’s. Blaine couldn’t wait to reach 1000.

Mr Shue promised that whoever reached it first would receive ‘special treatment’ and Blaine couldn’t wait to find out what.

So he dug into a box of dozen doughnuts, then ate 50 more boxes by lunch time.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt had just finished off his 10th sandwich when he heard a crack, mad then he fell to the floor. He had finally broken his chair- which was one of the highest honours.

Everyone clapped for him and mr Schue helped him up. He got Kurt a new chair and helped him onto it.

He rubbed Kurt’s belly as he fed him McDonald’s and Kurt ate it up happily.

Blaine felt jealous of the attention Kurt was getting, so he farted loudly and got mr schues attention. Mr Schue smiled at him and started to feed Blaine instead.

he was getting closer to 1000 pounds every day.


End file.
